Opened Eyes
by Klowag
Summary: Mark remembers the way everyone died and how he is left alone. The whole story comes before Why am I the Witness. Please Review. CANCELLED
1. Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Rent

* * *

Opened Eyes

* * *

Angel

October 30th, 1990

Everyone was at the hospital that day. The day that will always be remembered for the rest of their lives.

Angel was going to die in less than five hours and she wanted to personally talk with each one of us before she goes.

Benny was up first...four hours and fifteen minutes left. Maureen went next then Joanne…three hours and fifteen minutes left. Roger didn't want to go. He was too devastated to see one of us leave because of the AIDS. After only a few seconds of arguing, he reluctantly went inside…three hours left. Mimi went after Roger. The two girls always shared a special bond… two hours left. Mimi came back with a rose. She held on it tight, crying her heart out at it.

Finally I'm up. I went inside and saw a pale Angel but she had a big smile on her face. She was trembling. She was happy to see me and waved her hand at me. Lots of cords and wires tangled around her body and the bed. A machine kept beeping beside her, following the rhythm of her dying heart.

"Hello Marky," she smiled even wider as I sat on a chair by her bed. It was soon followed by a piercing cough that made my spine sting with each sound. "Hi, Angel. How've you been?" Shit. That was a stupid question to ask. "I'm doing fine. How about you?" She was wheezing and little air could get inside her. How I wanted to stop the pain. "I'm ok. I'm just really sad that you're the first to leave." I looked away from her and began to examine the cords. This gave a short while to think.

I don't know what she's feeling and I don't what Roger, Mimi, and Collins are feeling. I don't want to see them die one by one. I see everything yet I never do anything to help. All I can do is watch, listen and take it all in.

"Mark, listen to me." Startled, I shifted my gaze back to Angel. "Don't be depressed that I'm dying. It'll be easier for me. Plus, I could watch over all of you at the same time from heaven." She smiled. I imagined Angel, wearing her Santa outfit in heaven. She looked down from the clouds and saw all of us. One by one, she helped us with our problems as best she could then turned to the next person. "But Mark, there are times when I won't be there ok? I want you to watch over them. You're the most passionate person I've ever seen. You stick with what you want and I want you to stick to watching them ok? Especially Roger. I know how much you love him." Tears now covered almost half my face. I don't wanna lose anyone. She's right; I've stayed with Roger for a few years now and I will stick with him. I will stick with everyone.

I gave Angel a hug. She wiped the tears off of my eyes. "Don't be sad, ok, Marky? Now, call Collins. I love you guys." I sobbed "We'll miss…you Angel. And I…won't let…you down" She let go of me and waved goodbye. I waved back and proceeded to walked out the door.

"Collins? She wants you." Collins placed a hand on my shoulder and entered the room. Mimi was holding onto Benny. Maureen cried on Joanne's shoulder as they sat on hospital chairs. I grabbed Roger and held onto him as tight as I could. "Why Roge?" I cried onto his chest. Tears drenched his shirt. "It's okay Mark. She'll be fine." He held my back and gently stroked the back of my hair.

After what seemed an eternity, we heard Collins crying inside the room. He emerged from the room, tears were scattered everywhere on his clothes. He just stood there in silence as we watched in anxiety. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

"She's gone guys. She's already watching over us."

* * *

Reviews will be greatly appreciated


	2. Mimi

This story is kinda...bad. But I write whatever so here you go.

* * *

December 24th, 1990

We were so happy. Mimi was alive and it's all thanks to Angel. If it wasn't for her white light, we don't know what we would've done to save Mimi. After my movie ended, we decided to go out to the Life. When we got there, we sat at a small table and ordered our food. Mimi sat quietly. I saw Roger look at her, a concerned expression on his face. "Mimi? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Roger rubbed her back, wondering if it would make her feel better. Tears slowly fell from Mimi's eyes. We sat in silence until she broke it. "Guys, I'm really sorry for what I did. I should've stayed in rehab but I just wanted the pain to end." She held onto Roger's arm.

Out of nowhere, Mimi falls to the ground. We all jumped out of our seats and went by her side. Roger was gently shaking her shoulders. "Mimi? Mimi, wake up. MIMI? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE?" he began to wail out. All the rest of us could just watch. Collins was checking her pulse. He slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Rog, but at least she's with Angel now."

* * *

Kinda quick I know. Get angry at me I don't care. I deserve it. 


End file.
